It's My Time
by Lana's Fanfic Dreamer
Summary: Regina is tired of always being alone. Killian is tired of always been dumped when people are finished with him. Now its time for them to have some fun. Hooked Queen friendship maybe relationship. OC characters will be included. Not really following the storyline of OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this book even though I haven't finished the other one as it been on my mind and I just had to write. I will be going back to the other story but I feel like my writing is really bad, so my apologies.**

 **This is set after Marion comes back but doesn't really follow the before and after.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Once Upon a Time**

 **OC characters are mine.**

* * *

Regina looked around as everyone cheered with joy and cuddled their family members. Snow falling to the ground quickly, adding to the mass of white powder already growing high. The red and green lights dangling from all the shops along the main street. They had just put up the town Christmas tree, a tradition that had been long forgotten in the midst of all the drama. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina sees the Charming family, all wrapped up laughing as they share a flask of hot cocoa. No doubt with a hint of cinnamon. Henry bundled in between them, a large smile on his face. Next to them Ruby and Granny, the Dwarves and finally Rumple and Belle. How he managed to find his happy ending is beyond Regina's imagination but she can't find anger in her heart. She doesn't feel much anymore, nothing except pain. Looking away from them her sights set on Robin and his family. Young Roland, trying to catch snow with his bare hands as his mother watches on with glee. Her thoughts start to stray, everyone always leaves. She turns around, wrapping her coat tighter around her. She starts the long cold walk back to her mansion.

By the time she reaches Mifflin Street, Regina has tears down her face. She thought being a hero would bring good times and love, but again she has no one. She hears heavy breathing and the sound of pounding feet running towards her. With the hope that it's Henry she turns around with a smile on her face. Her smile drops as the sight of Killian, panting heavily in front of her. He looks up and with a smirk tells her 'I've been looking for you'.

Confused as to why the pirate was looking for her but not caring, Regina turns back around with a sigh and continues walking, wiping at her tears. Killian calls out her name, pulling at her arm this time. Her anger finally getting to her, makes Regina turn towards him and finally shout 'What'.

Killian becomes shy suddenly, Regina once more becoming confused. Why bother her just to act shy. Hook begins talking again. 'So yeah I was thinking we could do that since we both have no one'.

Regina having only caught the end of what Killian was saying, pulled her arm harshly away from him. 'I am not alone, how dare you' she spat vehemently.

Killian expecting this sort of response took a step back. 'Love, you know that's not what I meant. If you had been listening then you would know that'.

Seeing Regina open her mouth to scold him he continues on quickly. 'What I was saying was since we are both alone tonight, why don't you show me the ways of this Christmas. It seems I'm no longer of use to Emma and the Charming family. Meaning I don't have anywhere to stay and I have no idea what this Christmas is.'

'So what you want is somewhere to spend the night now that you're no longer wanted'. Regina started saying harshly, only to stop herself after realising she too was not wanted. Looking Killian over for the first time since he stopped her, she notices the lack of warm clothing and blue tint to his face. Feeling sorry for him, or maybe it was loneliness she says 'Why don't you come back to mine, we don't want you freezing to death now.' Seeing the smile on Killian's face widening, Regina felt a pleasurable tug at the pain in her chest. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad idea.

Regina and Killian walk towards the path of the mansion, both feeling a little bit less lonely. Opening the door a gust of cold air brushes over them, making them shiver. 'Sorry about that the heating is off, let me turn it on. Please make yourself at home.' Regina softly says walking away to turn the heating and lights on. Killian walks towards the living room, taking in the neatness and lack of use. A big Christmas tree sat in the corner, decorated for the festivities. But that was it. From his brief visit to the Charmings apartment, he knows there should be more decorations and random sized boxes under the tree. This was why he proposed the idea in the first place. He knew Regina would be as much alone as he was, but it also wouldn't hurt to get to know her. Which is one of the reasons why he wasn't spending this holiday with Emma. His newfound obsession with Regina has gotten out of hand. After the whole handing her to Greg and Tamara thing he has been trying to find a way to apologise. Walking further into the living room he begins to take off his jacket, out of the corner of his eye he notices the fireplace. Laying his jacket on the sofa he walks over to it. Just as he finishes placing logs in the fireplace the fire flames up making him take a step back. Looking over his shoulder he notices Regina standing there with a small smirk on her face.

'You think that's funny, I could have lost a hand..'. He stops mid-sentence and looks down at his hook, then turning his head to Regina he sees a small smirk on her face. 'Aye lass, you think you're funny'. Regina turns around and walks to the kitchen letting out a small, quiet giggle. 'I will cook dinner, it might take a while and I wasn't expecting company'. She says as she enters.

Hook leans back in his chair with a content smile on his face. Dinner had taken a while, but he had helped as much as he could. Regina enjoyed the warm feeling inside of her stomach from the pride she felt from Hook enjoying her food. The silence came once more, dinner had made both of them comfortable in each others presence, even enough to talk. 'Regina, I have something to say… I .. want to apologise for handing you over to Greg...I know I don't deserve it but..'. Hook stops speaking as Regina turns to him with a glare, that falls into a sad look.

'There's no point talking about it now Killian, I am tired, so I'm going to bed. The spare room is on the left, goodnight'. With that, she walks up the stairs and shuts her door loudly. Hook gets up and starts washing the dishes and places the leftover food in the fridge. His time with the Charmings was coming in handy. But he had to prove to Regina he was sorry, he wanted a friend and it could only be her.

* * *

 **AN- I hope you enjoyed this. Please review so I know what to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also I've decided to make this Hooked Queen, because why not.**

 **I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I only write for fun and I'm not very articulate.**

 **However I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything except my own characters.**

* * *

Killian woke up the next morning with a plan. He would start the day by making Regina breakfast. It couldn't be that hard, right. Going downstairs he started executing his plan.

Regina woke up to the smell of burning toast. Confused, she suddenly remembered Killian was in her house. Dragging herself out of the warm toasty bed, she ran out the door grabbing her silk dressing gown.

Killian looked towards the stairs as he heard heavy footsteps, seeing Regina fly down them he realised that maybe making breakfast was not the best idea.

"What are you doing?" Regina said venomously. Not waiting for a reply she walked over to the toaster and turned it off. The blackened toast popped up. She turned around sharply. Killian moved back a bit, unsure of what to say he had to fix this.

"Aye I'm sorry love I didn't mean no harm, you see I was just trying to make some breakfast as a thank you for last night. Your bread oven is just a bit confusing." Killian said.

"It's a toaster, and well you shouldn't have." Regina calmed down after hearing Killians reason, however she was still upset. "Killian you don't have to repay me for last night ok, it wasn't bad .. to .. have company. Anyway since you burnt the last of the toast let's head to Grannys. After I was thinking maybe we could go shopping. You don't seem to have a coat and it won't do anyone well having you die of pneumonia on christmas." Regina looks up at Killian with a small smirk as she says this. Killian feels tears form, holding them down he nods to Regina. He messed up but now it is his chance to make things right. He will find something Regina worthy whilst out as a I'm sorry/thank you present.

"Alright love, let's do that."

After getting ready Regina and Killian head over to Grannys. Regina being more tense the closer they get. What will people think of them entering together. Do they know Killian spent the night, they would most likely think they were scheming up some plan to destroy the town. Killian looked down at Regina as they reached the door of Grannys. He could see her overthinking, probably the worse he supposed it did look weird, them going into Grannys together. But if he wanted to make Regina his friend then he needed to say the right thing. "Regina its ok love, you don't owe any of them anything, we are just good friends going to get breakfast together and if anybody has anything to say I will be right there to give them a right old good scare." Killian smiled down as he said this, proud of himself. He thought that was a rather good speech considering it was his first time.

"Good friend, you wish". Regina replied smirking once more, walking confidently towards Grannys, opening the door. Hook smiled to himself, it seems his words got to her. This friendship thing was starting to be fun. As they both walk in it seems most of the town had the same idea about coming to eat at Granny's. The Charmings were tucked tightly into a booth. Rumple and Belle in the corner of the diner by the window, heads towards each other murmuring lowly. Regina's eyes drew towards Henrys, the small bit of confidence she had felt diminished. He was smiling widely, laughing at a joke Emma told, he hadn't even looked at the door when the bell rang as she walked in. She feels a hand on the small of her back. Killian starts pushing her forward towards a free table closest to the bar but hidden enough for privacy.

Killian is aware of the Charmings eyes on them as he pushes Regina to the table he spotted. He feels a small bit of anger at how Henry treats his mother. When you are on the side of the proclaimed heroes the world suddenly becomes black and white. But now that he's been thrown aside he can now see the gray. Pushing Regina down into the chair he sits down next to her. "Don't worry about them love, we are here to get some food then we are off to do some shopping like you said. Don't let them see weakness. You deserve more, you've worked hard." Killian hopes this will help her. They were having an ok morning but he knows how Regina can retreat into her shell.

Regina looks at him and smiles, it feels weird having someone on her side. Apart of her wants to break down and cry, to shout, to let the anger she is feeling out. But Killian was right she is the Evil Queen, she is strong and she will not show them weakness. She was tired of always having to save them and risking her life to prove that she is worthy. Henry has made it clear that she is no longer his mother and Regina wasn't going to demean herself for him. "It's fine Killian, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep letting them make me weak, it hurts all the time. Just once I would like to be someone's first choice."

Killian smiled widely, this is the Regina he knows. "Lets order, I want pancakes". His hunger had caught up to him. Waving his hand in the air, he caught the attention of Ruby. Killian sighed he was hoping for another waitress, Ruby was very noisy and he just wanted a relaxing breakfast.

Regina looked up as Killian sighed, she noticed Ruby heading towards them and realised why. It wasn't that she hated the waitress but any friend of Snow was an enemy to her. As Ruby approached the table Killian looked towards Regina. "Lass I'm going to order for the both of us, as a small thank you ok. Also I don't think I've ever seen you eat pancakes."

"Killian I have a child of course I've eaten pancakes, I just don't see the point in doing so, they are very unhealthy." Regina replied. She had always eaten healthy, living with a mother like Cora didn't leave much room for her to try bad foods. When the curse took them to Storybrooke she just never saw the need to as she learnt to cook. But this was new Regina, one who would have fun who wouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. One who had a Killian. " Ok order what you want but I still want a coffee."

Ruby finally came up to the table and looked down at them weirdly. " Why are you together, Regina you don't even like Hook?" She asked. Killian glared at Ruby. Why is it that everything felt the need to have an input in Regina's life.

"Seeing as it's none of your business Miss Lucas, I think we are ready to order." Regina was in a good mood and no one was going to ruin that.

They managed to get their food and eat in peace. Just as she was taking the last sips of her coffee two dark shadows loomed over the table. Looking up she sees Emma and Henry, both are staring down at her and Killian. "Can we help you Miss Swan?" Regina asked in a bored tone.

"Um yes why are you and Killian together? Emma demanded.

" We are friends," Killian replied.

"Friends bu… but she's the Evil Queen and you're Captain Hook." Henry stammered out, looking from Regina to Killian.

"Don't call her that, she raised you for 10 years, the boy ought to learn some respect." Killian says looking from Henry to Emma. He quickly turned his gaze to Regina, he had just scolded her child and didn't want to over step his boundaries.

For the first time in a while Regina was relaxed, not having to defend herself as Killian was doing alright by himself. She wanted to speak to Henry but she could see he was still angry at her. He had called her the Evil Queen again and she had nearly cried. Killian looked worked up, Emma was drilling him with questions as to why he was with her. She did not understand Emma, she had Killian chasing her yet she threw him aside when Neal came back. Regina came back to reality when she noticed Killian picking up his jacket and putting it on. 'What I do with Regina is mine and her's business, you didn't want me lass and I don't chase after any old thing' was the last thing she had registered hearing before Killian grabbed her arm and coat. Dragging her out into the cold air after being in the warm diner was a shock to Regina. Hitting Killian on the arm she grabbed her coat and put it on. "What was that all about and it's freezing Killian, you could have at least let me put my coat on first."

"Ugh she is so frustrating, always wanting but never giving. You know I gave up my boat for that lass and what did she do, run off with the crocs dear old son."

"Kill.."

"No it's okay, I'm sorry we are meant to be having a good day, we can talk about it later. Let's go do some shopping." Killian interrupted Regina. He didn't want to talk about Emma, he didn't love her anymore but she still got under his skin. He had been hurt when she dumped him for Neal, not as sad as he thought he would have been but hurt nonetheless. Grabbing Regina's hand Killian began walking in the direction of the Mercedes.

As Killian was picking out some clothes he liked Regina leant against a wall. She was confused, Killian was being this nice gentlemen.. Kind and sweet. She was unsure how to feel. Earlier when he had grabbed her hand she felt something, something she had not felt in a while not even with Robin. One of the feelings she knew for sure, lust. She wanted Killian. His defending and bold actions turned her on. Not that she would ever admit that to him or anyone else. But the feeling was there and it hadn't gone away.

Killian was watching Regina out of the corner of his eye. She had a funny look on her face that he did not recognise. He didn't want to interrupt her thinking but he needed help trying on some of the clothes he picked up. All of them were black, with a few exceptions of some burgundy and white shirts Regina picked up on their way through the shop. "Regina love, I need some help the lass said I could try these on."

Regina focused her attention on Killian and looked down at the clothes in his hand some shirts she had picked, 3 black skin tight jeans and a few plain black t shirts. She had to laugh at least he had some style. "Ok follow me, you can try them on in the changing room." She replied.

They walked into the changing rooms together, they were individual and spacious. Giving them a lot of room. Regina was about to leave when Killian stopped her.

"Where are you going, I might need your help?" He asked looking confused.

"Killian I'm not watching you get changed." Regina replied, even though she was lying. She would not mind watching Killian.

"Um no I think you should stay, I don't want to do this by myself and it's nothing you haven't seen before love." Killian said with a smirk on his face. He has been feeling wound up all day, after seeing Regina in her silk gown that morning. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't hoping this would go the way he thinks it might but he also doesn't want to rush Regina into anything. He wants to be her friend more so than anything but they could help each other out.

Regina recognised the look on Killians face, it's the same one she had on earlier. He was turned on. Oh how she wanted to give in but no it was too soon. So she turned towards him and said "Killian it would be highly inappropriate for me to stay here whilst you get changed. I'll just be outside" and with that she leaves the changing room.

A few hours had passed since the altercation in the changing room. They both were now pent up with lust, but had not given in. Regina was in the kitchen preparing dinner whilst Killian was upstairs putting his new clothes away. He changed out of his hot leathery pirate outfit after taking a shower and put on a loose black shirt and a pair of skinny smart work trousers. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair using the natural products Regina left him instead of the gel Emma had gotten him. He looked super handsome if he could say so himself. In the shower he had decided that he wanted Regina to be more than a friend. He would still work for his place in her life but he wanted to be something more permanent. He looked down at the dresser and next to his pile of rings was a small box. When Regina had gone to look at something after she paid he went up to the worker and asked if he could buy what he had picked out. He had some old coins on him which the worker allowed luckily. Opening the box he stared down at the rose gold tree necklace laced with small touches of diamond. Regina would like this wouldn't she. Killian started to panic, maybe he should have gone with something easier like earrings or a bracelet.

Regina rushed upstairs after putting dinner in the oven, she wanted to take a quick shower. For some reason it felt like a date, neither one had asked or said anything but she knows that something will most likely happen after dinner. After coming out of the shower she changed into a beige spaghetti strap cami and white high waisted baggy trousers. She sat down and did her makeup, deciding on a natural look. She played with her hair a little giving in to her natural curls, her hair was getting longer and she didn't feel like cutting it. She slipped on a pair of her black suede Christian Louboutin and dabbed herself with some of her Narciso perfume. She looked into the mirror and smiled, she looked amazing.

When they both came downstairs their eyes drew to each other. Killian felt himself hardened. He was unsure how to react, he wanted to kiss her right now. Opposite him Regina's felt a wave of heat run through her body. Killian looked handsome, his shirt open at the top showing her his strong hairy chest. They could no longer control themselves, grabbing each other they kiss passionately. Killians hand runs down the side of Regina's body, he grabs her ass pulling her closer. She moans deeply running her fingers through his hair. The beep of the oven interrupts them, they come apart breathing heavily. Regina rest her head against his chest. "I need to check the food so it doesn't burn". She says quietly.

Killian laughs lowly, he takes Regina's hand and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Please review if you like to see anything in this story or if you have some constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, so I hope you like this new chapter, I'm trying think of some ideas I can use for this story but this is what my heart felt like writing.**

 **Disclaimer - Again I don't own any OUAT characters**

* * *

Dinner was a passionate affair. Their legs rubbing against each other, their fingers holding on to one another's loosely. Glazing into each other eyes both recognising the lust they both felt. Regina waved her hand and the magic took the dirty dishes away. She moaned slightly, it had been a long time since she had done intense magic. Now that she had no reason not to she planned on doing it more. Killian heard her moan and felt himself stir. "Would you like some apple cider?" Regina said in a deep sexual voice. Killian just nodded, unsure how to answer. His new pants were getting restricting and he wanted nothing more than to take Regina over the dining room table. Grabbing his hand Regina walked them towards the living room. Looking around it had been made up to fit the mood. No lights on but candles flickering around the room. The couch had been pushed back and a warm fluffy rug had been placed instead. On the floor a mountain of pillows pushed up against the sofa and a decanter and two crystal glasses filled with a golden liquid. The fireplace was lit engulfing the room with light but it was still dark enough. Killian knew he had felt more magic when Regina cleared the table but this was something to be desired, it meant that Regina felt the same way and now that he had reassurance he could be open about what he was feeling. He sat down, pulling Regina with him. She took off her shoes and he followed. He leant back against the pillows and drew Regina close to him. She leaned into him her back close to his crotch. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her making a wave of arousal sweep through her.

Regina slowly started gyrating her hips against Killian's front. Killian released a breathy moan he was really turned on. Regina kept her focus, she turned on the tv letting the random movie play. Killian pulled Regina closer to him letting his hands roam her body. He brought his hand up to her neck and slowly turned her head to face him. Their eyes caught just as Killian brought his head down, their lips touched gently at first, barely a kiss. But it invigorated them, starting a passionate kiss. Licking and biting, they both heard moans not sure which one of them released it. Regina turned around in Killian's lap straddling him. They deepened their kiss, Killian grabbing Regina's ass. Regina began to unbutton Killian's shirt, drawing his attention from her lips to her neck. She moaned deeply grinding herself on Killian's hardness. She ran a hand through his hairy chest, going lower till she grabbed his cock squeezing him tightly. Killian pushed his hips up into her hands as he pulled Regina's cami over her head. He took a nipple into his mouth, seeing as Regina decided to forgo a bra. Twisting them around so he was on top, laying Regina down. His hand unbuttoning her pants leading him to moan against her chest when he realises that she's not wearing any underwear. Regina was going wild, her head thrown back, the coolness of his fingers making her clit jump.

Regina woke up to the sun shining brightly through the curtains. She looked around slowly and saw that the candles had burnt down to the wick. The TV was playing some old movie leaving a small dull murmur when they talked. She turned her head and found a chest of hair, looking up she saw that Killian was in a deep sleep. She laid back down against Killian and looked out the large backyard doors into the garden focusing on the sunlight. She sighed, she didn't regret this but they definitely needed to talk. For the first time in a while she felt content, no pain no hate just happiness.

Killian's eyes opened up as the sunlight landed right on his face, with a grimace he stretched finally focusing his attention on Regina. As they looked at each other they both smiled remembering the night before, both letting out a chuckle before Killian leant down and kissed Regina. "So" Killian began.

"No let's not ruin this morning, I like you Killian and I can only assume you like me back let's just lead with that ok?"

"Ok, know that I do like you, like a lot" Killian replied as he pulled Regina down into another kiss.

Another 2 hours had passed since the first time they woke up. Regina had just got out of the shower and had started to get ready. Killian had wanted to go to Granny's again this morning, why. She would never know she could just cook but a part of her wanted to show off Killian as hers. Just as she put on a pair of thigh black jeans, Killian walked out naked and dripping wet. Regina's eyes gazed across his whole body finally settling between his legs. Deciding not to lose focus, Regina averted her gaze making Killian laugh.

"What do you want to do after Granny's?" She asked to change the subject.

Killian laughed harder, he liked shy Regina. " I'm not sure, I actually saw an advert yesterday for a job, it's something called soccer. I don't know what soccer is but I'm sure I can learn, the pay is good though."

This led Regina to laugh. " You are going to accept a job that you have no knowledge on, Killian I don't think that's wise. I'm sure you can find another one."

"I know but I saw them playing back before we went to Neverland and I don't know it just looked interesting. It's so hard Regina trying to fit in when you don't know anything." Killian said looking away.

Regina grabbed Killian's face, turning him to face her. " Killi if that's what you want to do then let's get you that job. It might be hard since it's winter and they won't start up again until the next season but it will give you time to learn about soccer." Killian looked Regina in her eyes and placed a soft kiss on her lips, no one had ever been as supportive as Regina was being right now to him. He could feel himself falling in love but it was too soon to say anything. They both got ready and left for Granny's.

Killian leaned back in his chair after eating a hearty meal, Regina looking at him with mild disgust. " How you managed to eat all that astounds me".

Killian laughs tapping his stomach lightly, "Ah love this is nothing and I did work up an appetite last night". Regina blushed intently a small smirk coming onto her face. She looked over at Ruby aware that the waitress could hear their conversation and had been listening in for a while. She saw the shock on her face as she realised what Killian meant, making the smirk bigger.

"I think someone is listening to our conversation, how about we get out of here?" She says looking one last time at Ruby seeing her avoid her eyesight. Killian held out Regina's coat helping her put it on. They walked out into the cold breeze running straight into Robin and his family. Roland let out a small yelp of joy and ran towards Regina.

"Gina, I missed you." He screeches hugging her leg. Regina bends down and hugs Roland close. Even with her being over Robin and the one thing she missed from their relationship was little Roland.

"And I missed you my little Knight." Regina looks up at his parents as she says this hoping not to start any drama, she's well aware that Marian still has issues with her considering she did try to kill her. Marian takes a step closer to them looking Regina in the eye.

"I've been meaning to speak to you, I had wanted to thank you for saving Roland's life from that witch. Roland has been speaking nonstop about you." Marian says looking downcast. Regina knows what it's like having your son love another, it must be harder for Marian to have come back from the dead and find that her child loves another. Regina wanted to speak to Marian as well she wanted to clear the air between them, she wanted Marian to no longer see her as a threat.

"Well Killian was just about to go do something, so maybe me and you can speak if you're free." Regina says offering an olive branch she hoped Marian would take.

"Yes.. Yes I would like that. Robin can you take Roland inside and give me a few minutes with Regina please." Robin took Roland by the hand and led him inside the diner, he gave one last glance back towards the women just before the door shut. Killian leant down and gave Regina a kiss with the promise of seeing her later and then walked off. Marian gave her a surprised look. Regina assumes this means the Marian thought that she still loved Robin. Well she wanted to clear that up. Regina waved her hand and her magic cleared the seats of snow and water, Marion didn't seem surprised but more so grateful. They both took a seat and started talking.

" Madam Mayor." Marion started.

"Regina please." Regina interrupted.

"Regina, you have to understand that I'm confused, my husband tells me that you and him were in love and my son talks so highly of you but all I have are bad memories." Marion finally says, she had made a few pauses trying to gather her thoughts together.

"Marion please let me explain, who I was at that time is not who I am now. Back then all I felt was pain and loneliness. To an extent I still feel that here but I have Killian now. What Robin and I had was pure fate, two lonely people whose loves were taken too soon. Fairy dust led me to Robin when I was younger but I didn't act upon it, but I was pure then and when I met Robin in the Enchanted Forest I wasn't. I had hurt and killed and ruined people, I don't think Robin was who my heart really needed anymore. When you came back it was such an easy choice for him and I don't blame him, I'm glad… It gave me a chance at something new as well." Regina looked around at the snow, finally her eyes settling on Marion. Who had tears running down her face, Regina wanted to offer her some comfort but she had to finish what she was saying and she wasn't sure how Marion would take it. "With Roland you have to understand that I made an impact in his life but you are his mother and I would never try and take a child away from his mother. Give it some time, live your life with him.. Show him the wonders of being a mother. Love him, nurture him, care for him and you'll see he will trust you. I know it's hard right now but don't give up, he loves you and as long as both of you are willing to try then everything will be alright." Regina nearly gagged, how did she turn into Snow with her hope speeches. The only thing keeping her sane was the knowledge that Marion needed this as much as she did.

"Thank you Regina, thank you. I was so worried that I would have to fight, I know I wouldn't win and I think that is what scares me. I know Robin still loves you a little bit, I know it's not just going to go away but we can work on that. But Roland he adores you and I know that if you wanted him he would go and I don't think I could handle that. So thank you for reassuring me. You have changed and I hope Henry will be able to see that one day." Marion says this pulling Regina into a hug, the first for the both of them. She stood up and smiled once more at Regina and then headed into the warm diner. Regina leant her head back and looked up towards the sky she felt less burdened, this is what she needs to right some of her wrongs but to also have people wrongs against her be made right. But right now she was going to find Killian. As Regina walked down the road she didn't see the two lurking figures of one Miss Emma Swan and one Henry Mills. One had tears pouring down their face whilst the other one looked hurt.

* * *

 **Please review if you like to see anything in this story or if you have some constructive criticism.**


End file.
